The Ash Misty Theory Story
by MangaJuggalette
Summary: A rather sexually orientated (but not lemon) story about how Misty and Ash really feel about eachother, and what would happen if Team Rocket decided to help Misty get together with the twerp!


The Ash-Misty Theory Story  
  
" Listen, Misty, darling, we know that you are more reasonable than your two irritating little buddies, so we are   
willing to make a deal with you." Said Jessie, as she leant forward (giving a typical guy shot for the cameras).   
At this point in time, Misty was tied to a chair and was sitting opposite her two favourite Team Rocket   
members, Jessie and James.  
"Yes, you have to understand that we in Team Rocket aren't really bad guys, we just want to collect powerful   
Pokemon for our dear friend Giovanni, and your dear friend Ash happens to have one of the most powerful   
electric Pokemon we have ever seen." Continued James, also leaning forward (but probably not giving a   
typical guy shot, well, maybe…………..)  
"Well, what could you give me that I want, you are two poor little teens who can't even afford to spend a night   
in Motel 6." (a really cheap hotel in America for those of you who don't know) Misty argued back, struggling   
slightly in her compromising position on the chair.  
"Well, we do happen to know that you have a slight crush on a certain Pokemon master wannabe." Teased   
Jessie, with an all knowing look on her face  
"I, I don't know what you are talking about." Muttered Misty, starting to turn a rather deep colour of crimson.  
"Nonsense." Said James "I know that look when a young girl has a crush on a young boy, I know it very well."   
(cue Misty and Jessie looking at James in a rather dodgy manner)  
"You can tell us, I mean, who exactly are we going to tell." Taunted Jessie, she could see Misty weakening.  
"OK" she blurted out "I admit it, I am head over heels crazy in love with him, are you happy now." She said,   
looking even more crimson than she was before.  
"Not as happy as we will be." Grinned James "You see, we are willing to make a rather good deal with you."  
"What?" asked Misty suspiciously eyeing James, making him blush (I suppose he isn't very experienced for   
his age) Jessie decided to continue.  
"We will do you a wonderful deal. We take Ash hostage, and you save his life by giving us pikachu. He will be   
so thrilled that you saved his life from the awful Team Rocket, that he too will be head over heels in love with   
you.  
"Yeah, and you might get laid" added James with a grin. 'Yeah, subtle James.' Jessie though to herself. Misty   
sat and considered. What had she got to lose, I mean, they may be right. She would certainly appreciate   
having her life saved.  
"Ok then. You do all the work, and I will do my part of the deal. Ok, but it has to work, or I want pikachu back.   
Deal?"  
"Deal."  
"Deal." Misty walked out the door, and both Team Rocket members started giggling their asses off.   
"I can't believe she fancies that twerp of all people." Giggled James  
"Yeah, he's worse than you." Jessie laughed back. James continued laughing for about 5 seconds longer and   
then suddenly stopped.  
"Hey………"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So as you can guess, the above mentioned plan went into action (I really can't be bothered describing it) and   
Misty ended up back at their little cottage in Viridian forest with Ash and Brock. Misty was thrilled, everything   
was going to plan, maybe for once Team Rocket had got something right. She decided to get the real plan (if   
you get my meaning) into action.  
"So Ash, how are you feeling?" she asked, trying to sound really sympathetic.  
"How the hell do you think I feel, I have just been held hostage, and then was saved by having one of my best   
friends given away to some villains." Misty swallowed, and tried to put on her sexiest voice.  
"Well how about I try and make you feel better." She started to move forward, but then Ash looked up at her,   
and she was shocked to see both tears and anger in his eyes.  
"You make me feel better. Excuse you. You have just ruined my life, and probably pikachu's too. You are one   
of the most horrible bitches I have ever met, and I never want to see you again! I want you out of my hut,   
NOW!" To say Misty was upset would be the understatement of the year. She was outraged. Not only had she   
lost her chance with Ash, but it was all Team Rockets fault. She was going back to demand a refund. As she   
stormed out the house in search of Team Rocket, Brock popped his head round the corner of the bathroom,   
where he had been hiding during the argument.  
"Man that sounded rough." He said  
"Yeah." Agreed Ash. "And to think I wanted to sleep with her." Brock shuddered slightly.  
"Hey Ash, can we swap bunks tonight, I'm sick of sleeping on the top."  
"Yeah, ok, but we swap back tomorrow"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jessie, James, I want a very strong word with you, NOW!" Yelled Misty from outside the door of Team   
Rockets favourite Viridian City hide out. Jessie popped her head round the corner of the door  
"What's the matter, have you found out he isn't good enough."  
"Yeah, that can always be disappointing." Yelled James from behind the door, (cue more dodgy looks   
between Jessie and Misty).  
"No, I came to tell you that your little plan didn't work and that I demand we end our deal and that you give me   
pikachu back." Jessie opened the door further, allowing Misty to step inside their hideout.  
"What do you mean it didn't work out?" Jessie asked mystified (excuse the pun, and don't you dare say what   
pun, there was a definite pun).  
"I mean he now hates my guts and never wants to see me again." James turned round from his place at the   
cooker and said  
"Well, what have you done so far?" Misty proceeded to tell them the past events of the evening. Jessie and   
James started laughing loudly.  
"Oh come on." Laughed Jessie "everyone knows that it won't work first time."  
"Well I didn't ! " pouted Misty   
"ah, your so young" sighed James.   
"listen darling, this is what you have to do. Tonight, creep into his bed, crawl up to his 'special area' pull down   
his pants and suck his-"  
"Hot dog anybody? They are just ready.," interrupted James.  
"Ok, I get the idea ." said Misty, with a look of slight disgust on her face "But only 'cos he's so cute." She   
proceeded to turn round and leave.  
"Only 'cos he's so cute." Jessie repeated.  
"One word." said James. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeew!!!!!! "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misty checked her Watch, it read twenty past two. 'Perfect' she thought to herself, as she slipped through the   
door of their cabin. She stopped for a moment and looked at the beds. It was too dark to see who is who, but   
she remembered that Brock was on the top bunk, because she remembered he complained most of the time.   
She also knew that this meant Ash was on the bottom bunk. This would make the job (again, excuse the pun)   
a lot easier. Slowly she worked her way up from the bottom of the bed towards Ashes 'special area' . She had   
just started to pull his pants down when suddenly she heard someone turn on their bedside lamp (she couldn't   
see from under the covers)  
"Brock, did you hear anything?" 'Wait a minute' thought Misty, 'Ash's voice was coming from the top bunk'  
"Oh, Ash, did you have to wake me up, I was having a wonderful dream." Came a much nearer voice. 'Oh No'   
thought Misty, her eyes widening with horror. 'That means………'  
"Don't worry, Ash, I'll get up and check" said Brock. He threw back the covers, revealing Misty in yet another   
rather compromising position.   
Brock screamed.  
Misty screamed.  
Ash jumped out the bunk, saw Misty and screamed.   
Misty looked up to see Ash and screamed.   
Misty then ran out the cottage, leaving Brock and Ash staring at each other in bewilderment.  
"Brock?"  
"Yes Ash?"  
"About that wonderful dream "  
"Don't even think of asking!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok, let me in now, you know what is coming, and I'll give you a clue, it's not me or Ash."  
James opened the door.  
"Did it not work?" he asked innocently.  
"Am I standing here or not?"  
"Ok, ok come on in and sit down, and we will have a little talk." Misty walked in and sat down at the table next   
to Jessie.  
"Oh great." Sighed Jessie. "Can you not even give head properly. Even James can do that."  
"What!!" yelled James  
"figure of speech." Jessie said, dismissevley waving her hand.  
"What?!" yelled James, feeling more confused than before  
"Don't worry." Said Jessie, patting him on the head (again, no pun, and there was a pun damnit!!). He shot her   
a dirty look and turned his attention to Misty.  
"Now, the problem seems to be that you can't get his attention with your…um…looks." Said James.  
"I know." Said Jessie "Get yourself in a porn mag he reads.  
"Yes that would get any guys attention." Nodded James a little too enthusiastically.  
"So what is his regular magazine?" asked Jessie.  
"Well I don't know." Yelled Misty, looking almost as awkward as she now felt.  
"Oh, come on, everyone should know that." Yelled James (Jessie looked a bit confused by that last line, and   
to tell the truth so did James)  
"Ok, ok it's Playboy."  
"ooooh" said James "That's rather hardcore for his age." Jessie shot James a disgusted look.  
"So, get your ass down their, James give her the address,"  
"Hey! What makes you think I read those sort of magazines." Jessie raised an eyebrow and repeated her   
previous sentence.  
"James give her the address."  
"Ok" he sighed delving into his bag and pulling out the magazine in question.  
"Your lucky." He grinned. "It's right here in the far corner of Viridian. Next to the Argos catalogue printers."   
Misty nodded and left the room, but before closing the door, she muttered,   
"This better work, or next time you are getting involved." She shut the door.  
"oooh, that's a threat." James whined in a patronising voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misty walked defiantly through the Office building, passing many, many rows of desks, until she reached the   
chief editors room. She knocked on the door, not even bothering to talk to the secretary. The door opened   
slowly and she was beckoned in by a small hand. She walked up to the desk and sat down on the only empty   
chair.  
"Listen to me. I want a spread in your magazine, and there is nothing you can do to change my mind." The   
man sitting behind the desk looked rather confused for a moment, then suddenly he seemed to realise what   
was going on. He called in two men over the intercom. They entered swiftly, and stood on either side of the   
man behind the desk, he whispered something into their ears, and they nodded, large grins spreading over   
both their faces.  
"Ok Miss, take of your clothes, and me and my associates will review the situation." Misty, looked awkward,   
and lost for a moment. She hadn't quite expected this, but hey if it was what she needed to do, then it would   
be worth it. Within 3 seconds she had most of her clothes of (apart from her knickers).  
"What do you think?" said the editor to the man on his left  
"I dunno, she has a nice figure and all but…"  
"There isn't really much up there." Continued the man on the right using the appropriate hand movements.  
"Hmmm….." the editor hummed thoughtfully. "Well, you can get fake ones for that purpose can't you, but that   
means it would have to be a bikini shot, or just underwear." Misty was starting to grow impatient (and cold).  
"Are you going to offer me a place or not?" she asked, tapping her foot impatiently.   
"Oh we would if we could." Said the editor "but we work for Argos, playboy is next door."  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!!" Misty screamed, pulling on her clothes faster than the time Brock had   
walked into the bathroom after her evening shower and running out the room at the speed of light.  
"Come back again." Yelled the editor as he and his colleagues burst into hysterical laughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misty sat outside the newsagent waiting for Brock to walk in and buy the new issue of Play Boy. She giggled   
as she imagined the shocked expression on his face when he saw who their cover model was this month   
(complete with push up bra). Just at that moment, she saw said teen emerge from the store with the magazine   
under his jacket (very inconspicuous). He didn't looked to shocked, so obviously hadn't been to observant   
(with eyes like those………..) but she was sure Ash would notice. She followed him back to the cabin and   
stood outside the door listening to their conversation.  
"So Brock, did you get it."  
"Of course, I'm a monthly subscriber."  
"That must be handy."  
"Yeah, but enough talk, lets check out this weeks cover model." 'Yes! This is it.' Thought Misty as she waited   
expectantly for them to mention her name.  
"Yeah, good idea."  
"Hey Ash, doesn't she look really familiar?"  
"Yeah, y'know she kinda looks like Misty, but it can't be. She has much bigger tits than Misty." Misty muttered   
in anger. Was that all they ever thought about!!  
"Yeah, and her face is a lot prettier too." Ok, now Misty was just confused. But she stopped paying attention   
now. She was going to concentrate on her sudden appearance in their cabin. She could see it now. She   
would walk in the door, pause for three seconds so they can have a good look at her, and then say 'Guess   
who?" At which point Ash and Brock would both gasp in shock and amazement at how beautiful she was, and   
all would be forgiven and she and Ash would live happily ever after. She was ready, she walked in and   
paused at the doorway, trying to look alluring. She opened her mouth, about to say her next carefully planned   
line, when she was interrupted by Ash.  
"Oh No! Not you!! I thought I told you to leave me alone. Get out of here now!!" Misty didn't want to bother   
arguing. She was too mad now, and not at Ash, oh no, all she wanted to do is kill those two miserable teens   
from Team Rocket. She left. Ash and Brock stared at each other in disbelief. "God!!" yelled Ash "Will she ever   
just give up and leave us alone!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"James, I can see you hiding behind the couch, and Jessie get out the closet, I am so pissed now. You   
promised me Ash, and I am going to get what I want NOW!"  
"Damnit!" Jessie yelled, stamping her foot. "How did you know I was in there?" James pulled himself up from   
behind their large leather settee  
"Just looking for a quarter I dropped." He lied, brushing dust of his shiny Team Rocket uniform.  
"Enough talk already, this time we are going to do it my way, and you are going to help me." Jessie and   
James stood awkwardly. Well, how about you tell us first and then we'll decide whether we'll help or not."  
"I'll tell you alright." She yelled, making James cower a bit and grab onto Jessie's arm in horror "but you don't   
get any choice in doing it or not."  
"Ok, ok." Jessie sighed, tell me your plan." Misty leant over towards Jessie and started whispering in her ear.   
Jessie nodded along, with a thoughtful look on her face.   
"James." She called over, beckoning him with her right hand. She started whispering whatever Misty had just   
told her into James' ear. James' look of confusion turned into one of indignacy and horror.  
"I won't do that, I don't care what I have done in the past, but that is where I draw the line." He started backing   
away from the two girls.  
"Please James, It's not my decision, we did make a deal with her."  
"No, there is no way you can change my mind." Jessie pulled up her top and bra, flashing James full on.  
"Ok, I'll do it." He nodded, eyes wide "but only because I want to keep our end of the deal."  
"Then it's settled." Grinned Misty. "So who wants to phone?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Brock and Ash sat in the cabin talking quietly among themselves.  
"You know Brock, as stupid as this is, I kinda miss Misty, I mean, yeah, she kinda ruined my life, but I have to   
admit, I really thought she was hot, and you know, in the past 3 years (yes, Ash is 13 now, meaning Misty is   
15 and Jessie, James and Brock are 20) she certainly has grown up, and I have to say, I have dreams about   
her all the time and wishing she would come back to me, and she has, but every time I feel filled up with rage   
and I can't help myself from shouting." Ash looked up at Brock for a little support, but it appeared he had lost   
Brock quite a little while ago.  
"Yeah.." Brock replied dreamily, "I have dreams about girls too………." Ash fell over, with his head in his   
hands and was about to reply to his friend, when a familiar sound came from the pictaphone thingy. Brock   
shook himself out of his day dream state and walked over, the screen appeared blank with the message   
'Picture withheld' floating across the screen.   
"Hi, may we speak to the resident of the house, who reads playboy magazine on a regular basis." Came a   
floaty, feminine, but somehow not female voice. Ash ran over to the phone and stood next to Brock, nudging   
him to reply. Brock coughed nervously  
"Speaking." He said in as manly a voice as he could manage  
"We are hear to inform you, that you and a friend have won a competition to have three of our playboy girls   
come visit your house." Brock and Ash looked at each other, jaws on the floor. Without thinking they both   
whooped with joy and started jumping around the phone, forgetting that the other person could both see and   
hear them. Brock, again, coughed nervously, and as cool and calmly as he could manage, he replied  
"Wonderful, when will we be expecting these three lovely ladies."  
"Be ready for us tonight, dress well, but not too well, 'cos you won't be wearing them for long." The phone   
clicked dead at the other end, and another message stating 'The other person has cleared.' Flashed across   
the pictaphones screen. Ash and Brock looked at each other for only 2 seconds, before they started to jump   
up and down with joy. They both headed in separate directions, going to prepare for their visitors, when Brock   
stopped and turned around.  
"Hey Ash."  
"Yeah Brock."  
"She said three girls, right"  
"Yeah."  
"But there are only two of us." Ash paused for a moment, contemplating what to say.  
"Well then, I guess one of us will just have to have two girls." And thus an argument broke   
out……………………  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe you are making me do this" James sighed, complete with his inflatable breasts from the rocket   
duo's last holiday in Acapulco.  
"Quit whining, we made this little brat a deal, and we are going to keep to it."  
"Yeah, you made me a deal. Hey, did you call me a brat?"  
"figure of speech." And so, three scantily dressed girls (well, I guess technically two, but hey, with James and   
his little hobbies, what's the real difference) turned up outside Brock and Ash's hut in the forest. They were   
under strict orders to do whatever the boys asked. James (or Jamie as he should be referring to himself as)   
knocked on the door. It slowly opened, and a hand beckoned the three in. They entered, a certain amount of   
fear in each of their hearts. They sat down on three vacant chairs, which were opposite a bed. Brock and Ash   
sat on the aforementioned bed, whispering to each other.   
"So umm……….. which one is, ummmmmmmm………mine." Misty stood up,   
"I shall be answering tot hat request." She moved over to Ash and sat on his knee. Jessie followed suit and   
did exactly the same to Brock, who found that he couldn't stop his eyes from looking down Jessie's low cut   
top.   
"And she.." Jessie pointed to James "is for whoever feels they can handle the burden of two vixens." Brock   
immediately grinned.  
"I'll take her. She looks feisty." He winked at James making him blush more than ever. Now James moved   
over to Jessie and whispered into her ear.  
"Did you bring those blackout pills?"  
"Of course", she mouthed back. She proceeded to hand him two pills, with the words instant memory loss on   
them, they both knocked them back and that is as far as Jessie and James' memory goes that evening  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning, everyone somehow managed to awake at the same time. Jessie woke up to find herself   
underneath the bed, alone, although she did have some poke balls lying around her, and most of everyone   
else's clothes on top of her as a makeshift blanket. She closed her eyes, she was really glad about those   
memory loss pills now, it appeared this was an evening she was happier to forget.  
Ash awoke to find Misty lying next to him. She smiled, and turned over to kiss him on the forehead. He smiled   
back, only to find that Misty had pushed him back under the blanket. I'll leave your imagination to think up   
what is going to happen next in that scene.  
Finally we reach Brock's bed, he turned over only to come face to face with James. They both screamed at   
exactly the same time, Brock screamed even more when he realised neither of them had any underwear,   
although he was wearing James' inflatable lingerie. Jessie pulled herself up from under the bed to face   
James.  
"Bet you never imagined you'd lose your virginity this way" she grinned. As James looked down at her, his   
eyes widened remarkably,   
"I bet you didn't either!!" Jessie slowly looked down, and a gasp came from her throat.  
"Arbok!!"  



End file.
